Daughter of Anakin Skywalker
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: -TIME TRAVEL- Padmé and her daughter lived on Naboo as royals once again, when Leia's birthday was coming, Padmé finally has the chance to talk about her father. But when Leia wished upon a star to meet her father, it came true. She traveled back in time and she finally has the chance to meet him. (I suck at summaries, Silver's back) Fixed some typos/Grammar issues/ect for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there my Lovelies, it's been a while huh?**

 **I haven't posted a story for a long time... I haven't been updating them either cause I was working on a project aha. Ahem, anyway, I bet you guys remember one of my Christmas Fanfics... Christmas Wish in Time? Yeah, I officially decided to re-write it and make it longer, and better lol. I also re-named it.**

 **There might be some grammar and spelling issues... Because I haven't written a Fanfic in a long time. Over a year I guess?**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy this, and let's hope I update this more often. Love you guys, and enjoy the story~**

 **DISCLAIMER! Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm/George Lucas/Disney. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Naboo, the lake reflected the sun's light, the flowers bloomed in the spring, and there children were running around smiling and playing. Most children are normal except for one girl, Leia. She looked just like her mother, her eyes and hair were brown as chocolate, and she has mysterious powers which are unexplained. Most children at her school called her a freak or a liar, she is also the daughter of the Queen. Sometimes after school, Leia would run back to the palace to run away from the bullies, crying to her mother's arms.

But everything started to change after when Leia met him... Her father.

* * *

Another day passed by and Leia ran to the throne room, her eyes were full of tears. Padmé was on the communicator, talking to the other leaders of the other planets, they were arguing and trying to decide what to do about the Empire invading their territories.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please! There is no need to start a feud! I'm sure we'll work things out and-" Padmé was interrupted by one of the leaders."Even so, he won't listen! That traitor ruined everything... He killed off the Jedi, destroyed the Republic, and not to mention he turned your husband into-!" Breha Organa paused when she saw Padmé's face full of sorrow."Oh, forgive me Queen Amidala... I never meant to bring up the last part... I'm just, so fed up with Palpatine after what he did." Said Breha Organa. Padmé stood up, and tried to hold back the tears."It's alright Queen Organa... All of that is in the past, I can just... Forget that it happened." Said Padmé.

Padmé sat down on the throne, and the conversation continued between the rulers, until Leia came in. Padmé ended the call and hugged her precious daughter. "Oh Leia... What's wrong? Did something happen?" said Padmé. Leia nodded and continued to cry, Padmé dried Leia's tears and sighed. "Tell me Leia, what happened?" Padmé asked.

"Mommy... I hurt someone today with my powers..." Said Leia. Leia continued to cry and Padmé grabbed a tissue for her. "Some mean kids were talking about me lying to be your daughter... I was so sad, I didn't know my powers lifted the object. After when I saw it floating in the air, it landed on them, and ended up hurting them... I'm a monster mommy! I'm a freak!" Leia yelled, as tears were coming down her face, Padmé dried Leia's tears."You're not a monster Leia, you just need guidance to learn how to use your... Powers." Said Padmé.

"What if I never learn how to control them!?" Leia asked. Padmé smiled at Leia and held her hand."I promise, you will learn... I know you will. I'll talk to the Headmaster about the situation in the morning, he'll understand." Said Padmé. Leia smiled and tears were still coming down her face. "Okay Mommy..."Said Leia.

"Now run along Leia, I need to finish up this meeting and then I'll play with you. Alright?" Said Padmé. Leia smiled and nodded, she took her bag and ran out of the throne room. Padmé smiled and walked back to the throne and continued to talk to the Rulers.

"Please forgive me, I had to talk to my daughter." Said Padmé.

"What happened this time?" Breha asked.

"She didn't realize she was using the force... She's growing stronger everyday, I don't know how she can control it! There are no Jedi to teach her how to control it! I don't even know if there are anymore in the Galaxy after Order 66!" Padmé Panicked.

"I know how you feel Padmé... But... I think it's about time to tell her the truth about her father." Said Breha. Padmé had fear in her eyes, she never thought it would come to this, Leia always did ask about her father. "I don't think she's ready."Said Padmé.

"Padmé, she's turning six. It's about time to tell her... She wants to know about her father since she started to talk! I know this hurts to think about him, but Padmé... It's the right thing to do, Your daughter needs to know more about him..."Said Breha.

"I'll tell her... Tonight before she goes to bed. But I won't tell her how he became a monster." Said Padmé.

"I understand... But our time is up for now. I'll speak to you again, when I have the chance." Said Breha. Breha and the rest of the rulers hanged up and left Padmé thinking.

* * *

It was almost sundown and Leia and Padmé were playing in the Palace Gardens, Padmé noticed it was getting dark, she stood up and held Leia's hand.

"Come on Leia, we need to get you to bed." Said Padmé. Leia yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"But I'm not tired..." Leia yawned again, Padmé giggled and picked up Leia while she was yawning. "Yes you are my little star."Said Padmé.

Padmé carried Leia back to the palace, her eyelids were getting heavy. "Leia, I was thinking. I should tell you about your father for your birthday."Said Padmé. Leia smiled brightly. "Really?!" Padmé smiled and nodded, Leia hugged her mother tightly, she was filled with happiness and joy. "Now first, get yourself prepared for bed." Said Padmé.

"Okay mommy!" Said Leia. Leia ran back while Padmé was walking towards the palace. "Keep it together Padmé... You'll get through this, just tell her about him. nothing else." Padmé talked to herself.

* * *

Leia was at her bed, playing with her doll, and Padmé walked with a golden box in her hands, Leia tucks herself in bed and Padmé sat on her bed. "This box... Contains many things from your father and my past... This will be one of your birthday gifts." Said Padmé.

Padmé opened the box and it was filled with many items. She pulled out one of the items, which was a necklace. "This necklace... Was given to me by your father, many years ago when we first met... He called me an angel," Said Padmé.

"Mommy, what did he look like?"Leia asked.

Padmé was quiet for a moment." He had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were blue as the sea, and he was... A jedi knight."

"Daddy was a Jedi?!" Leia asked.

"He was, he was heroic, brave, and kind. He fought in the Clone Wars as well... I loved him with all of my heart." Said Padmé.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy here? Did daddy love me? Does he hate me?" Leia asked.

"Oh Leia, of course he loves you! He loves his family with all of his heart! Even though he isn't here..." Said Padmé.

"Mommy? What was daddy's name?"Leia asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but... I want you to have this necklace. Every time when I looked at it, I always wish your father would come home safely from the war. Maybe with this, your wishes may come true." Said Padmé. Padmé looked out the window and looked at Leia. "it's getting late, make sure you get some sleep Leia. Goodnight my birthday girl." Said Padmé.

"Goodnight mommy." Said Leia. Padmé closed the door and headed to her chambers, while Leia got out of bed and looked at the necklace that her mother gave her. She looked out of the window and saw a star shining, she looked at the necklace and decided to pray. Leia closed her eyes and held the necklace. "What I truly wish with all of my heart... Is to meet my daddy one day. That is my true birthday wish. "Said Leia. Leia's eyelids started to become heavy, she closed her eyes and yawned, and she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Leia started to hear a voice, calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed."Who's there?" Said Leia.

* * *

 **Okay, that's enough writing for one night. God it's 2 AM over here. I'm so f**king tired.**

 **Well, that was my attempt to re-write this. Let's hope I'll finish this sooner or later aaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Edit: I fixed some things in the sentences, I'm going to fix any errors I find in Chapter 2**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, I'm back... for updating the story... Yeah.**

 **Don't blame me if there are grammar mistakes or typos. I'm tired dudes.**

 **Edit: I just fixed some errors for this chapter, I wrote this late at night and I was too tired to check for any errors.**

* * *

"Who's there?" Leia asked. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her Teddy Bear, she had fear in her eyes, Leia looked around her room and didn't see anyone. When Leia was about to go back to sleep, the window opened and let in a strong wind current into her room, it blew here drawings off the walls, it was blowing the other curtains against the windows. Leia got up from her bed and closed the window, she yawned and went back to bed, until that voice called her name again.

"Leia..." Said the mysterious voice. Leia got up again and grabbed her Teddy, she was frightened. She looked around the room and heard the voice again, this time it came from the hallways.

Leia opened the door and looked around in the hallways, there was nothing there. When Leia finally decided it was just her head playing with her, she closed the door and turned around to go back to bed. But there was no bed at all, her room wasn't there at all, the windows, the curtains, her bed, all of her toys, and her drawings were all gone. It was just a bright blue empty void, Leia turned around to get to the door but that was gone too. It was only her and her Teddy.

"Mommy?! Hello?! Anyone?!" Leia Yelled. She was so scared, she didn't know where she was. while she was looking around, she noticed a giant pearl door. Out of curiosity, Leia walked towards it until a blue light appeared to Leia. "You are indeed strong with the force... I was summoned here by your wish." Said the light.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in my room? I thought the Palace was heavily guarded!" Said Leia.

"I have many ways... Now, about your wish Leia. You wish to see your father, is that correct?" Said the Light. Leia's eyes widened, she never told a soul about her wish, all except her mother and the ones she trusted. "How did you... know? I never met you." Said Leia.

"I know many things Leia, and your wish is strong enough to come true... If you want to meet your father, step through this door, and you'll finally have the chance to meet him." Said the Light. Leia hugged her Teddy tightly and walked to the door, she was nervous, she doesn't know what's at the other side. She looked back at the mysterious figure and it nodded, Leia smiled and she went through the door.

* * *

Leia noticed she was in a corridor, it seemed to have machinery, there were control panels, and communicators on the walls. Leia had second thoughts about the situation, when she turned around to go back, the door wasn't there. Leia hugged her Teddy and started to hear droids coming from the other side of the corridor, lots of them. Leia ran away from the noise and tried to avoid to get caught.

 _"Mommy, I'm scared! I'm all alone!"_ Leia thought to herself. She kept running until she ran into droids around the corner, Leia hid behind the other corridor. Thankfully they didn't see her. But Leia saw two men walking from the other side of the corridors. They both looked and saw a Togruta sitting on the floor, the droids were surrounding her, and the one behind her, looked like the leader of the droids.

"Shaak Ti." One of the men said.

Shaak Ti looked up and saw the two men standing there and looking at the captured Togruta. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi... I failed." Said Shaak Ti. The biggest droid didn't seem to be a droid, but Leia recognized him. It was the most terrible creature in history. General Grievous, He had a distorted robotic voice.

 _"I seen him before in a picture. General Grievous, a big meanie of the Galaxy!"_ Leia thought to herself.

"Ahh... General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you... Stinking Jedi." Said Grievous. He grabbed one of his lightsabers and killed Shaak Ti from behind.

Leia gasped, she witnessed a murder that Grievous committed. The two Jedi grabbed their lightsabers and ignited them, more droids came from the corridors, and one of them Caught Leia.

"That was a bad-" The Jedi's sentence was finished by Kenobi.

"Mistake." Said Kenobi. Grievous coughed.

"A tragic ending for a gallant warrior no doubt. And I see you have another friend here." Grievous coughed. The two Jedi looked at the little girl that tried to break free from the droid's grip.

"A child?" Kenobi asked.

"I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection. Right after when I kill this pipsqueak" Said Grievous. A Jedi were giving codes or signs to Kenobi, Leia was was confused at the two jedi.

"No No No No." Said Kenobi.

"This is not a good time to argue Master." Said the Jedi Knight.

"Might I recommend?" Kenobi gave signs to the Jedi Knight.

"Far too many for them for that." Said the Jedi Knight.

 _"What are they thinking? I wish mommy is here." Leia thought_. The Jedi Knight looked at Leia, like he heard her. He gave Kenobi another sign."Oh, yes. Alright." Said Kenobi. The Jedi knight used the force to get Leia near the Jedi, they both ignited their lightsabers, cut through the floor, and fell into the fuel tanks of the ship. The droids were about to shoot the jedi but Grievous stopped them. "Don't fire! The Fuel Tanks are rupturing!"

* * *

The Jedi started to walk away and the Jedi Knight held on to Leia's hand, tightly.

"The slightest charge will blast us into oblivion!" Said Kenobi.

"That's why they stopped shooting." Said the Jedi Knight.

* * *

Grievous pointed at one of the droids and gave an order, "Hurry, seal up the board cannon in case there is a blast!" Grievous coughed and walked away.

* * *

"Well were safe now for the time being" Said the Jedi Knight.

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine." Said Kenobi. They continued to walk through the fuel tanks and the Jedi Knight still held Leia's hand. She didn't say anything because it would be bad timing at a situation like this.

* * *

The B2 Super battle droids jumped into the hole where the jedi left to escape into the fuel tanks, they went after the Jedi. The Fuel levels were rising and the droids swam after them

* * *

While The Jedi and Leia were walking, the fuel started to rise and they swam up to the surface where there was an exit to leave the fuel tanks. The Jedi Knight held Leia. "It's alright! Just through there and climb up, we'll be right behind you." Said the Jedi Knight. Leia trusted him and climbed up into the tube and found another exit. the Jedi Knight went through the tube first this time, and Kenobi helped Leia up and followed the Jedi Knight.

After a few minutes from crawling, the Jedi Knight opened the door and got out of the tube. Then they help Leia out, then Kenobi came out and shut the door. The droids were still coming, while they were crawling to the Jedi, The Jedi Knight used his lightsaber to seal the door shut.

"The blast will break the hole. This side is pressurized." Said the Jedi Knight.

"Anakin, you still have much to learn. That'll never hold." Said Kenobi.

 _"His name is Anakin?"_ Leia thought.

There was a huge explosion in the fuel tanks and the droid hit the pressurized door and left a huge dent. "Alright, I still have much to learn. Let's go." Said Kenobi.

They walked to the elevators and stepped into one. Kenobi looked at Leia. "Well young one, I believe you have some explaining to do. What are you doing here on a Separatist Command ship?"

"A Separatist Battle Ship? Is that where I am? Where's mommy? What did you do to her?!" Leia asked.

"I'm sure she's alright, where did you see her last?" Kenobi asked.

"At Theed Palace... My mommy was telling me about my daddy, then she left my room and I went to bed... And then-" Leia started to tear up. "Then I was here in this scary place. I want my mommy! I want to go home!"

Leia hugged Kenobi and she cried. "Poor thing is traumatized..." Said Kenobi. Anakin picked up Leia's teddy bear and gave it to her for comfort. Leia hugged her teddy and looked at the Jedi.

"My apologizes, I should have introduced myself. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. This is my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Said Obi-Wan. Leia held out her hand and shook Obi-wan's hand, she was still afraid but she trusts the Jedi completely.

"We'll get you home after when we complete our mission here. But when there is danger, make sure you find a safe place." Said Obi-Wan. Leia nodded, the elevator doors opened, there were lasers and ships shooting at each other out the window, and they saw a throne. An old man was on the throne, Leia held Anakin's hand.

"It appears she likes you." Obi-Wan laughed. They went down the stairs and went towards the old man.

Obi-Wan bowed, "Chancellor."  
"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku..." The Chancellor muttered. The Jedi turned around and saw Dooku on the balcony with two other droids with him.

"This time we will do it together." Said Obi-Wan.

"I was about to say that. Hey kid, go find a safe spot." Said Anakin. Leia ran behind the throne with her Teddy. Dooku force jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet, he grabbed his lightsaber and he was prepared to fight the two Jedi.

"Get help, you're not match for him, he's a Sith lord." Said The Chancellor. Obi-Wan turned to the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."

Anakin and Obi-Wan took off their cloaks. "Your swords please. I wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Said Dooku.

"You wont get away this time, Dooku." Said Obi-Wan.

 _"Dooku? Count Dooku? He's another mean guy in the galaxy!"_ Leia thought.

Obi-wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers, and so did Dooku's. The duel began, there were clashes of Red and Blue, Leia was watching the entire fight from a safe distance, but she also noticed the Chancellor was smiling, not in a good way. Leia was curious, she didn't realize she was using the force but somehow she felt she couldn't trust Palpatine. He looked back at Leia with a stern look and Leia hid behind the throne again. She was afraid of him.

 _"Interesting... This girl is force sensitive."_ Palpatine thought.

The fight continued and stopped for a moment when Dooku started to speak. "I have been looking forward to this." Said Dooku.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count." Said Anakin.

"Good, twice the pride... Double the fall." Said Dooku. The duel continued, after a few seconds, Dooku used the force to push Obi-wan away. The fight continued with Anakin and the Count. Obi-Wan got up, went up the stairs and attacked the droids, he sliced them in half with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan attacked Dooku but then he kicked Anakin and force chocked Obi-Wan. Leia saw both of the Jedi struggling to fight. Dooku threw Obi-Wan across the room and he hit the bars on the balcony, while Anakin was trying to get up, he saw Dooku use the force and made the balcony collapsed on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was unconscious, he couldn't move at all.

Anakin got up and kicked Dooku off the balcony and landed on his feet, the duel started again with the lightsabers clashing on one another, with the colors of red and blue clashing together. "I sense great, fear in you Skywalker... You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." Said Dooku.

Anakin had anger on his face, he kept fighting Dooku. They were getting closer to the throne, with all of his anger towards Dooku, he sliced his hands off. Leia gasped in fear after what Anakin did, he was indeed strong. Dooku's lightsaber flew into Anakin's hand and he was ready to cut Dooku's head off.

"Good Anakin good!" Palpatine chuckled a bit until he said something. "Kill him."

Dooku looked at Palpatine begging him to spare him. "Kill him now."

Dooku looked back at Anakin into his eyes, and silently begged for mercy. Anakin was thinking, "I shouldn't..." Said Anakin. Dooku looked into Anakin's eyes, having mercy in them.

"Do it." Palpatine tempted Anakin. Anakin used the lightsabers to slice Dooku's head off and kill him. His body fell down the floor and Leia slowly came out of hiding behind the throne, Anakin took a few deep breaths.

"You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Said Palpatine.

Anakin used the force to release the chancellor. "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that it's not the Jedi way." Said Anakin.

Palpatine got up from his throne. "It is only natural, he cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother? And the Sand people?" Palpatine asked. Which left Leia confused, she somehow knew it hurt Anakin when Palpatine mentioned that.

"Now we must leave, before more security droids arrive." Palpatine started to walk towards the exit but Anakin ran to Obi-Wan. Leia followed him.

"Anakin, there's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late." Said Palpatine. Anakin checked if Obi-Wan was alive.

"He seems to be alright." Said Anakin.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it." Said Palpatine.

"His fate will be the same as our's." Said Anakin.

* * *

 **To be continued. I'm going to bed. It's almost 2 here! aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's longer than the last.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO! That's all I ask**

 **Edit: Alright, I found some errors... and some grammar issues, lol sorry. I was too tired to fix them because I wrote the chapter late at night XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ok ok ok Fine I'll update! jEEEEEEeeez you guys really like this one huh?**

 **I did make another chapter on this but due to me being gone for so long the chapter no longer exists.** **Rip.**

 **Ok since you guys kept on telling me to update I'll do it. I don't get reviews anymore nowadays but it's nice to know people actually like my crappy stories despite how broken they are.**

 **O also I'm finally working on the new beauty and the sith lord story again. So my primary objective is to re-write the star wars stories I made. (And no since you guys love the old ones so much I guess I'll keep them up. You're welcome)**

 **So uh sorry I haven't been posting. busy year. I graduated but I ain't done yet. No sir.**

 **So after a few of you requested me to update. I'll do it since you like it. And you want me to finish it- OK LET'S GET STARTED**

 _ **THING YOU SHOULD KNOW: Due to the previous chapter I wrote had actual dialogue from the movie and deleted scenes I'm going to wing it and write my own version of this shit and just research the dialogue on Grevious vs the Jedi. I'm NOT looking up what they said again because it's too time consuming and it wastes my time. My apologies.**_

* * *

As Anakin had Obi-Wan's unconscious body over his shoulder, he tried getting the elevators working despite Leia pushing the button multiple times. Palpatine stared down at the child, curious why she was on board in the first place. He looked up at Anakin as he finally said something, "Elevators aren't working..."  
"My mommy said if the Elevators don't work, you have to use the stairs." Said Leia looking up at Anakin. Anakin grabbed his communicator and tried contacting R2 about the elevator, but he had no response. Anakin sighed and put his communicator away, "Well kid, in this case, there are no stairs... For now." Anakin grabbed his lightsaber, ignited it, and cut through the elevator doors. "Well just have to climb down." Leia looked down at the elevator shaft and paled, she hugged Anakin's leg tight in fear, "Yeah exactly you just have to hold on, but not onto my leg." Said Anakin.

As Palpatine got onto Anakin's back with Obi-Wan on his other shoulder, Leia climbed onto Anakin's other shoulder. "Alright... Hang on and don't look down." Anakin said reassuringly. Leia closed her eyes tight as she could as Anakin started climbing down the shaft, after a long while Obi-Wan woke up and looked down in the shaft. "What in the name of force?!" Obi-Wan yelped in surprise.

"Glad to see you're awake Master!" Said Anakin.  
"Where's Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"...I killed him..."Anakin answered.

As Obi-Wan sighed in relief, he looked up and sees an elevator going straight for them. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin looked up and his eyes widened, "great wrong elevator," Anakin gets his communicator to contact R2 to disable the elevators again, "It's too late we have to jump!" Said Obi-Wan. As Anakin let go, Leia was screaming in fear, she doesn't want to die. Suddenly Anakin sees Elevator doors open from the bottom, he grabbed a hook and attempted to swing them to safety. "Hold on!" Anakin yelled as they swung through the opened Elevator doors, and the falling Elevator was still going down. At this point Leia was having a panic attack, Obi-Wan stood up and held Leia to try to calm her down. "We need to get this young one off this ship. She has been traumatized enough." Said Obi-Wan.

"Not to worry Master, we're almost at the hangers. Once we meet R2, we'll get out of here." Said Anakin.

* * *

"perfect... Activate the ray shields!" Grevious ordered.

* * *

As they were walking through the empty halls, the ray shield activated and they were surrounded by droids. "Ray shields..." Anakin mumbled to himself. Leia shivered in Obi-Wan's arms, "wait, how did this happen we're smarter than this!" Anakin sighed, "apparently not... I said patience."

"Patience?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, R2 will be along in a few moments and then he'll release the ray shields." Said Anakin. Right after that, the door opens and R2 slammed into the wall, and looked at the others. "See? No problem." Said Anakin reassuringly. But after that droids started to surround R2 and the others as the droids came closer.

"Don't move." Said the droid as he was electrocuted by R2, "Ow!" The droid kicked R2.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan said with an unamused look. Anakin stood there silent not answering his question as the droids cuffed them and took them to the bridge. Once they entered, there was the devil himself... General Grievous. "Aaah yes... The negotiator, General Kenobi we've been waiting for you..." The tension rises between the Jedi and Grevious, he spoke again, "That wasn't much of a rescue." He snatched the lightsabers from the droid, he looked at Anakin, "And," he coughed as he walked closer to Anakin, "Anakin Skywalker... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... Older..." Grevious backs away from him slowly. After a few moments, Anakin spoke, "General Grevious... You're shorter than I expected." Grevious coughed a few times and said, "Jedi scum..." and proceeded to walk away from the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "We have a job to do Anakin try not to upset him." Anakin rolled his eyes and continued to give Grevious a stern look. Grevious coughed, "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." as he put their lightsabers in the pockets of his cape.

"Not this time... And this time you won't escape," Obi-Wan remarked.  
"R2!" Said Anakin. R2 started to create a distraction as Obi-Wan turned around, used the force to get his lightsaber back from Grevious to cut off his cuffs, and Anakin's. "Crush them!" Grevious ordered. Anakin used the force to retrieve his lightsaber once again and ignited it. The fight begins. As they were fighting, Leia managed to find a safe place to hide from the droids and all of the danger around her as Palpatine is getting dragged away by the Droids. "Stay at your stations!" Grevious ordered the droids. Obi-Wan managed to slice the head off of the droids, but it wasn't enough to kill it. Anakin managed to kill the droid he faced and managed to kill the two droids trying to drag Palpatine away.

In the meantime, Obi-Wan managed to kill the droid as he watched it fall apart onto the ground. Leia came out of hiding to see the coast is clear and ran back to Anakin. "Don't bother with them! Keep the ship in orbit." Grevious ordered. But then the two Jedi killed all of the droids on the bridge and faced grevious, Grevious was outnumbered, as he finally spoke, "You lose General Kenobi!" As he threw the electric staff at the glass causing it to crack and shatter. The Jedi, Leia, and Palpatine held on as Grevious made his grand escape of the ship. The bridge is stabilized but the Ship was falling apart, the droids and everything ran towards the escape pods. But all of them were released. Leaving the Jedi, Palpatine, and Leia trapped on the ship.

* * *

 **Ok there ya'll happy now?**

 **Ok good. yeah, cliff hanger. I love torturing.  
Now I have another thing to focus on, and it's this. Not just Beauty and the Sith Lord dammit. I have to make things less stressful for me but hey, at least writing chapters makes me feel better. God I'm just too tired to look over Spelling/Grammer/ect right now. I'll fix them when my brain isn't dead.**

 **Please leave a review and feel free to leave a critic 3  
It's greatly appreciated. **


End file.
